


【狼队】Mince Pie肉馅饼（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP，甜短完）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, M/M, 傻白甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 标题：Mince Pie肉馅饼配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：现代AU，OOC及私设有，年龄差。Blow Job，依然是退役后开五金店的Logan和大学生Scott（虽然根本没涉及他们的职业【。），黏黏糊糊的傻白小甜饼，看名字就知道了嘛w~~





	【狼队】Mince Pie肉馅饼（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP，甜短完）

【狼队】Mince Pie肉馅饼（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP，甜短完）  
标题：Mince Pie肉馅饼  
配对：Logan/Scott  
分级：NC-17  
注意：现代AU，OOC及私设有，年龄差。Blow Job，依然是退役后开五金店的Logan和大学生Scott（虽然根本没涉及他们的职业【。），黏黏糊糊的傻白小甜饼，看名字就知道了嘛w~~  
  
  
今天的晚餐是Logan做的香煎羊排，他还烤了一个六英寸的肉馅饼。军旅生涯和四处漂泊的日子锻炼出了Logan的手艺，他在吃这一方面从来不会亏待自己，而Scott也因此而受益匪浅。  
  
吃饱喝足了的Scott理直气壮地偷懒，将收拾的工作都丢给了Logan，他斜斜地靠在沙发上看着电视，面前的节目里主持人正在努力使观众大笑着，但Scott的注意力倒不在那上面。Scott能听到房里的Logan正在整理他们的餐厅：水流声冲击着盥洗槽，淅沥沥的响动逐渐减弱，白瓷碗碟发出的清脆碰撞声，接着实木椅子拖动，木质的地板发出微弱的闷响，以及柜门合起的声音。  
  
踏着棉拖的脚步声很轻，不过明显地向自己而来，Scott翘了翘嘴角，往旁边挪了一下，柔软的沙发下陷，他年长的恋人就自然地坐在了他的身边。Logan的坐姿并不端正，他整个人陷在沙发里，双腿岔开，一条腿紧紧挨着Scott的，手臂搭在沙发靠背，像是将Scott划在自己的势力范围里，整个人看上去很舒服而放松。Scott记得以前Logan的坐姿，就像每个训练有素的军人一样时刻准备着跳起来端枪战斗，谢天谢地，现在的他不会那样了。  
  
Scott抬眼看向Logan的侧脸，男人察觉到自己在看他，Logan偏了一下头，挑着眉头，没有出声，但Scott知道对方的意思：怎么了？  
  
Scott摇了摇头，把目光放向了电视节目。半晌，Logan从桌上拿起一包烟，刚想打开却又瞟了下Scott，他停了动作，转而拿起上次采购时Scott买的一包姜汁软糖，他随便捏了几颗放进嘴里嚼着。Scott心下一暖，想起了Logan虽然烟瘾严重，但自从自己他因为烟味而咳嗽之后，Logan就不再在他身旁抽烟了。  
  
看上去粗枝大叶的Logan，其实有着与他粗犷面容相反的细腻心思。  
  
第一次见Logan是去对方新开的五金店里，他为了买点儿工具修理些东西，老实说，Scott从来没想过自己的恋人会是个男人，更别谈是Logan这样的男人了。  
  
当时，Scott有些费力地将工具箱提到收银台，一抬头就看到那个大个子店主懒洋洋地坐在后面，似笑非笑地看着自己。他虽然只是穿着短袖衫，但看起来就像刚从西部电影里走出来的最棒的那个牛仔：棱角分明的下巴上蓄着络腮胡，敞开的领口露出带着阴影的锁骨和一部分健壮的胸膛。  
  
“三十元。”店主瞟了一眼台上的工具箱，收回目光漫不经心地说，磁性的声音如此符合他的面貌，“你拿得动吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
男人伸手撩了一下凌乱的深褐色头发，Scott无法不在意对方曲起的手臂上鼓出的坚实肌肉。店主直直地看向Scott，那双明亮的棕绿色双瞳似乎还带着一丝嘲弄的光：“我说，你拿得动吗，Boy？”  
  
这种明显的小看让Scott感到一阵儿恼怒，也许也有点莫名其妙的无措，Scott想要反驳又不知道该说什么，于是扔下钱就提着箱子走了，几乎落荒而逃的他分明感觉到身后的人还在注视着自己。  
  
后来两人逐渐熟识，Scott得知对方的姓名，知道了Logan总是一副玩世不恭的样子背后潜藏的东西，同时Scott搞清楚了他觉得对方看起来又凶恶又粗鲁不是个好人，不过是自己的错觉。  
  
播放广告的时候，Logan撇撇嘴，感觉到有些无聊，他手臂下移环住了Scott，手指在对方的肩膀处隔着柔软的布料画着暧昧的圆圈，而被骚扰的Scott似乎犹豫了一下，却仍然坐在原处没动，得到暗示的Logan开始放心大胆地继续他的动作。  
  
Logan的手指从套头衫的肩线滑向了Scott的脖子，裹着薄茧的指腹抚摸着对方后颈略微突出的骨节，而后再揉捏上已经泛红的耳垂。Logan侧着身体渐渐使力，将Scott压在了沙发上面，他将鼻子埋在了Scott颈窝，轻嗅对方身上残存着的薄荷味沐浴乳。粗糙的胡茬蹭在Scott的皮肤上带来一阵轻痒，惹得他缩着脖子笑了一下。  
  
“小混蛋，心情不错？”Logan察觉了对方的好心情，低哑地出声问道，他把灼热的吐息呼在对方的耳旁，换得对方一个颤抖。Scott忍耐住那种让人头皮发麻的战栗，回答道：“没有。”翘起的嘴角却泄露一丝端倪。  
  
Logan没有再问，只是手上却没闲着，他将手从Scott的衣服下摆里伸了进去，抚摸青年温暖柔韧的皮肤，顺着肌肉的线条向上，抚摸过敏感的肋侧直到胸膛，用指腹逗弄着柔软的乳尖，察觉到指间的乳珠因为刺激而变硬胀大，即使不用看，Logan也知道那处充血的软肉会变成某种熟透了的果实般的深红。  
  
对比起Scott，Logan惯于握枪的手指显得粗大而修长，男人的手也曾经操纵过最为精密的仪器，但显然此刻掌下的身躯需要Logan更为用心的对待，一旦他不小心用力过度了，这个麻烦的小混蛋就会眯着眼睛扭动身体，发出不满的抗议。  
  
Logan没等对方的抱怨说出口就低头亲吻上Scott的唇瓣，Logan很有技巧地压在他的身上，却不会让对方感觉到不适，他感觉到Scott的勃起抵在自己身上厮磨着。Logan张开嘴用舌头描摹着Scott的嘴唇，不放过任何一丝细小的唇纹。 Scott张开双唇让Logan的舌头探入，Logan并不急切地刷舔对方的齿列和口腔内壁，慢慢引导着他的小恋人，直到Scott从一开始羞怯的舔吻到主动吮吸着他的舌头。  
  
Scott的滋味比Logan尝过的任何东西都要美味。  
  
Logan呼吸着对方的气息，热乎乎的吐息像是被吸入肺里的火种一样将他体内的欲望点燃，Logan有些不满足于此，抓着Scott套头长袖衫的下摆将那细软的布料向上褪去，Scott难得顺从地举手让这一切更为顺利。直到Logan帮Scott脱下一大半，下摆连同袖子拉过头顶，而那件袖衫还裹在Scott的手臂上，Logan就像忘了一样转变目标。  
  
Scott的手套在袖子里，那简直是最好的束缚工具，他高举着双手的姿势让整个胸腹完全暴露在Logan眼前，Scott扭动了一下身体，羞恼地叫到：“Logan！”听到Logan喉间滚动的轻笑，就知道对方确实在使坏心眼。  
  
Logan手指勾住裤带，熟练地将Scott的长裤连同湿透了的内裤像拆礼物一样剥了下来，他有些压抑地深呼吸着，饥渴感涌动在他的全身。Scott身材匀亭修长，肌肉姣好匀称，柔韧的身体在客厅灯光下一览无余，看上去棒极了。  
  
Logan灼热的吐息喷在对方的皮肤上，他亲吻着Scott精致的锁骨，轻咬着发红的乳尖，在柔软的部位留下了几个泛白的牙印，接着连绵的吻一路向下。Logan的嘴唇摩擦着Scott胯骨的线条，时不时在腹股沟处舔弄几下，留下一条条水痕，就是不去关注Scott已经完全兴奋起来的部位。怒张着的铃口缓慢地吐出几缕透明的前液，被黏滑液体浸润的性器在灯光下泛着湿润的水光，它颤抖着渴望被人抚慰，可惜他的主人此刻腾不出手来了。终于，善解人意的Logan帮了个忙，他张开嘴将Scott的欲望慢慢含住。  
  
Scott猛地弹动了一下腰身，他后仰着头发出短促的呻吟，下意识地想合上腿，而Logan早有准备，他压着他的大腿根强硬地让他保持敞开，掌下Scott紧绷的肌肉正在微微颤抖，所以Logan又用舌绕着Scott的冠部打圈，那带给Scott一阵阵压抑不住的细密快感。Scott不由自主地挺直了腰，他感觉Logan粗糙的鬓发摩擦他的腿根，周身的热流尽数奔向下腹，皮肤下呼啸而过的血流像是都被Logan的嘴唇过滤了一遍，带上了某种让他无法抵抗的物质，这让他颤抖着忘记了反抗。  
  
Logan的嘴唇简直像是有魔力一样，他不会让牙齿磕碰到Scott一丝一毫，只用舌头刮擦拂掠，柔软的舌尖遍舔过每一根血管和沟壑，他缓慢地含得更深，让上颚研磨着Scott的顶端，他听到Scott发出了克制不住的呻吟，尾音上扬音调得像是Scott曾经朗诵过的一首十四行诗。Logan无视了Scott喉咙里本能发出的不满，吐出了抽动着的勃起。  
  
他的吐息呼在湿漉漉的性器上，Scott因为突然中断的快感而战栗了起来，他蹬了一下腿却又被Logan压制了下来。  
  
“别急……”Logan抬眼看到他的小恋人完全陷入情动的反应，感到一阵儿满足。男人用沾湿的手指抚摸着柱身上的血管，厚实的掌心托着囊袋不断抚弄，再去搔刮着最为敏感的会阴。Logan耐心地等到Scott开始习惯于那些轻柔堆积的快感时，再次将Scott含进嘴里。Scott后腰收紧，脚趾蜷缩，发出了声如释重负的低吟。  
  
Logan握住Scott的双腿分开，而后抬起他的臀，暴露出来的泛红的褶皱微微翕合着，Logan用湿润的手指慢慢地探入，抚摸着紧缩着的柔软内壁。Scott喘息着感受着Logan的抚摸，修长的手指在内里挖深曲起，青年的手指紧紧抓住裹缠着他的手臂的布料，又轻又急地喘息着，当Logan配合着手指开拓动作缓慢含深的时候，Scott闭起眼睛，客厅的灯光映在他的眼帘上成为恍惚杂乱的色块，他感觉自己像是在漂浮在云端。  
  
他在Logan手指掠过最为敏感的腺体时短促地呻吟着，而后他得到了一个猝不及防的深喉，他的云端划过一道激烈闪电。  
  
Logan的鼻端抵在Scott柔软的毛发间，吞咽反射让咽喉紧紧裹住了Scott，此刻的他深深地吸气，嗅着Scott散发着的浓郁的性爱气息，Logan尽量含得更深更久，他知道Scott最爱这个。他的手指不断模仿性交的频率戳刺着敏感点，前后夹击的刺激如同电流带着火花窜进Scott的后脑，Scott发出了甜蜜的哽咽，几乎被猛烈的快感噎住了喉咙，他挣动了一下双腿想从Logan嘴里退出来，可那些微弱的挣扎全然无用，Scott发着抖，没有坚持很久就在Logan嘴里射了。  
  
Scott的味道跳跃在Logan的舌上，Logan毫不犹豫地将它们全部吞了下去，微微咸涩的口感像是细腻的海浪一般，在他的味蕾上扩散开来。  
  
刚刚高潮过的Scott轻喘着放松了下来，余韵让他全身无力，可是他的神经还是紧绷着，因为敏感的部位还在Logan的掌握里。Scott感到Logan重新埋下了头，男人轻轻地用嘴唇圈住他已经疲软的部位，舌尖探向铃口戳刺，并且配合着小幅度地吮吸，过量的快感瞬间在Scott脑海里炸开，他如同触电一样忍不住发抖，出口的声音带上了鼻音：“Logan——别……这太过了——”  
  
“Hmm……”Logan低笑着放过了他，探身过去轻啄对方的嘴唇，他们的汗水混做一团，鼻息交融着，“你的味道不错，Boy……”Scott启唇回应了这个带着性爱气息的吻，随着吻逐渐深入，他气息不稳，湿滑的唾液从闭合不紧的唇角流下来，沾湿了两人的下巴。  
  
Scott还处于舒缓的懈怠中，被对方拉开双腿时他几乎没法做出什么动作，何况他也不想反抗。Logan将缠着Scott手臂的衣服完全扯下来丢到一边，按摩了一下Scott血流不畅的肩膀，他亲吻着Scott湿润的眼帘，又向后移动了一下。Logan拉高Scott的双腿架在自己的肩上，蓄势待发的欲望抵在刚刚开拓过的穴口。  
  
Logan用湿滑的前端磨蹭着湿漉漉的囊袋和会阴，轻轻撞击着似乎有些羞怯着收缩的入口，发出轻微的拍打声。Scott已经经过充分的扩张，可是Logan知道对方容纳自己的尺寸依然十分吃力，所以他只能按捺着性子慢慢地挺进，居高临下的姿势让Logan的汗水从他的额头滑下，有些蜇眼。可他舍不得错过自己进入Scott身体里时，对方反应的任何一个细节。  
  
Scott的棕发因为汗湿而更显卷曲，健康的蜜色皮肤泛出情动的绯红，上面还点缀着自己留下的紫红的痕迹。后仰着头的Scott反弓起身体，难耐地咬着嘴唇，似乎知道Logan在看他，Scott还用手背遮着自己的眼睛。  
  
Logan沉下身体，缓慢进入，他伏在Scott的身上，感觉自己撞进的地方湿热紧致得让他几乎想要低吼。Logan觉得自己每一根血管都恰好能得到Scott柔韧内壁细密的紧裹，契合得完美无缺。Logan静止在那里，不断用手抚摸对方的侧腰，感觉Scott从紧绷到逐渐适应的每一根肌肉纤维的震颤。  
  
于是他开始了抽送，用力挺动腰肢，朝着Scott身体内部进犯。他亲吻Scott遮挡双眼的手掌。Scott下意识地动了动腰，又因为感觉Logan深埋在自己身体里的性器碾过敏感点而颤抖，他的双手攀上了Logan的脊背，像是要将一切权利交给他。  
  
Scott已经再次勃起了，可Logan一直没有给他抚慰，只是用硕大的性器刺激腺体，这让他十分难耐，他挺着腰试图用下腹的交叠来增加一点助力，但是Logan却更为用力地撞击他，这让Scott完全失去了力气，只能抽泣着随对方摇晃。  
  
Logan亲吻着对方皱起的眉头和泛红的眼睑，他尝到了泪水的咸味，Logan低哑地命令道：“看着我，Scott。”  
  
Scott湿润的睫毛剧烈地颤抖着，半晌，青年睁开那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，Logan清晰地从对方瞳孔看见反射出的自己：额头上遍布汗水，青筋暴露，面目甚至堪称凶狠狰狞。Logan放软了声音问道：“你——怕我吗，Scotty……”与他温和的声音不相符的是Logan的动作，Logan一下一下的抽插又急又狠，像是要直接将Scott操进垫子里。  
  
“不……”Scott随着对方的进攻而短促的喘气，他艰难地吐出这个字，Scott眨了一下眼睛，生理性的泪水被挤出眼眶。Logan感到那阵满足感从胸腔里暴涨出来，美妙的感觉让他根本不想那么早结束，于是他愈加卖力地增加力道，让Scott发出更为柔软甜蜜的声音。  
  
微弱的酸胀从下腹传来，Scott知道自己就快要到了，他的身体殷勤地收紧，而后被Logan整个儿捣开，炙热的满涨感和愉悦感让Scott无意识地唤着他年长的恋人的名字，呜咽着达到顶峰，被冷落的性器抽动着泄出已经有些稀疏的白浊，被两人相贴的皮肤涂抹开来。  
  
Scott紧窄的内部越发收紧，甬道痉挛着，Logan低喘着觉得自己也要到了，他疯狂地挺动着，寻求着释放。处在高潮敏感期的Scott完全无法承受这个，他想弓起身体逃避，但被Logan按住大腿而动弹不得，强力深入的撞击过于刺激，甚至让Scott已然疲软的性器断断续续地溢出残余的体液。Scott的手指紧紧掐在Logan的脊背，圆滑的指甲划破了男人的脊背，他发出语无伦次的破碎的啜泣，像是溺水的人发出了呛咳一般的声音，他自己都不知道在祈求什么：“Logan，Please……”  
  
终于， 随着最后几下急切的抽插，Scott听到耳边传来Logan低沉绵长的呻吟。身体内部被炙热体液浇灌进入的感觉是如此清晰，Scott感到脊椎一阵酸麻。Logan没有完全疲软的前端腺体牢牢压迫摩擦着Scott的腺体，这使得Scott本就没有放松的身体再一次痉挛起来，他已经没什么可以射的了，在他意识到之时就已经被Logan强行带上了干高潮。  
  
Scott的脑子里一片空白，他无意识地流着眼泪，透明的泪水从太阳穴流过，泅入潮湿的鬓发里。在迷茫间，他感觉有温热的东西拂过他的颧骨。  
  
Logan慢慢将自己抽出来，由于沙发不算宽敞，他们依旧紧紧相贴着，他能感觉到Scott急促紊乱的心跳。男人轻轻按摩Scott痉挛着的大腿，他温和地亲吻Scott的脸颊，等待他的小恋人缓过神来。  
  
“还好吗？”Logan看到青年涣散的蓝眼睛逐渐聚焦，而后Scott本就通红的脸颊肉眼可见地越加泛红，他知道对方陷入了某种“居然只靠被操就射了”的羞耻情绪里了。但是说实话，Logan爱死Scott这样羞怯的样子。  
  
“嗯，是的……”Scott翻了个身，感到那个地方流出了湿乎乎的东西，他有些不自在地动了一下。  
  
“说吧，今天为什么那么高兴？”Logan环着对方的腰，手指张开抚摸着对方潮湿的皮肤，有一下没一下地用嘴唇啄着Scott的前额。  
  
“我拿到了一笔的奖金，”Scott尽力无视股间黏腻的触感，开口说道，不稳的声音带着一股未消散的情欲，“我们可以给院里的孩子们买些圣诞礼物。”  
  
听到了“我们”这个词，Logan抚摸他的动作一顿，他低头看向垂着眼睛有些困倦的Scott，轻声问道：“我也去吗？”  
  
“当然，”过度的性爱让Scott很快就感觉到了疲乏，他咕哝道，“我要向教授介绍你，孩子们也会喜欢你的……”  
  
看着Scott睡意惺忪的蓝眼睛，Logan一瞬间找不到任何想要说的话，那阵儿满溢的幸福感让他感觉有些口干舌燥，但他很快镇静下来，安抚着想要去清理的Scott说：“别担心，睡吧，交给我。”  
  
Scott又喃喃地说了一声什么，可他很快就陷入了沉睡。  
  
Logan弯下腰把他的小恋人抱进浴室，心下却再嘀咕着，第一次见Scott的家人要带点什么好呢，带点自己拿手的肉馅饼？  
  
——FIN——  
  
  
有人看就留个回复吧~


End file.
